The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of apparatus for the separation of liquids and solids from one another, especially for extracting juice from agricultural products, predominantly fruit, which apparatus is of the type comprising a rotatably mounted press container which is internally subdivided by a substantially hood-shaped press or squeezing diaphragm into a pressure compartment and a squeezing compartment, the pressure compartment being equipped with an inlet arrangement for a pressurized fluid medium (as such term is later defined herein), and the squeezing compartment is equipped with a juice outlet arrangement.